What Is This Feeling?
by ShawtyGoneMad
Summary: When the Doctor stumbles upon a boy she swore she's seen before, they end up saving London together. The Doctor and him soon travel through time and space together until fate says otherwise. (Follows the first series. Fem!Doctor and Male!Rose)
1. Ross Tyler (Part 1)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a Fem! Doctor Story. I will be following the main story line for the most part, but I'll also be adding a few of my own changes. I'll also be adding in some of my own little story lines. As you can probably tell, I'm going to be incorporating The 50th anniversary into this story. I plan on having two stories. This first one will follow 9 and her adventures, and the second one will of course follow 10 and hers. Now some characters genders change while others stay the same. Rose is going to be a male named Ross. Jackie will stay they same. Mickey changes gender but name stays the same. Jack will have the same gender. The Master will still be male. Martha will change into a male known as Martin. Lastly, Donna will stay the same. I have both stories planned out, however I only have the first chapter written. If it goes over well, then I will continue with this story. I hope you enjoy!

The sound of combat boots echoed off the walls.

_'The Autons have to be here somewhere,'_ the Doctor thought. She paused as she heard a male's panicked voice ahead.

She picked up her pace, and saw a tall blonde haired boy backing away from the Autons. The shop dummies backed him helplessly against a wall.

"Right, I've got the joke. Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you," the boy accused frantically.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

_'These dumb apes are so helpless.'_ She suddenly grabbed his hand, catching his attention.

"Run," She quickly tells him, and takes off running through the basement.

The Autons were hot on their tails. As they reached the lift an Auton's arm shot though the doors, causing a surprised yelp from the boy. The Doctor grabbed the arm and started to pull. After a few good yanks the arm popped off. The doors completely shut, and they were on their way. The boy turned toward the Doctor with wide eyes.

"You pulled his arm off." The Doctor quickly tossed him the arm.

"Yup. Plastic," The Doctor told him like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" The boy narrowed his eyes at her. She just scoffed.

"Why would they be students?"

_'This one is really dense,'_ she thought to herself.

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," the boy deduced.

"That makes sense. Well done," she said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"They're not students," she told him seriously.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them he's going to call the police."

The Doctor furrowed her brows. "Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

Oh, she met Wilson on her way in. He looked pretty mangled. "Wilson's dead."

The Doctor swiftly walked out of the lift with the boy right behind her.

"That's not funny! That's sick!"

The Doctor completely ignored him. Her thoughts were only on the task at hand.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes," she told him as she took out her sonic, and disabled the lift.

"Who are you? Who's that lot down there?" The blonde demanded.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this!" The Doctor grinned while holding up a bomb detonator. "So I'm going to go up there and blow 'em up."

The Doctor opened the exit door, and escorted the boy out.

"I might die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast." She gave him a pointed look. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

She shut the door intending to carry on with her business. However, something in her compelled to ask the boy who he was. She didn't understand why, but she felt like she knew him from somewhere, or some when. The Doctor quickly opened the door back open.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Ross," the boy replied.

Ross… it doesn't ring a bell. Why doesn't it ring a bell? The Doctor hated not knowing. She needed to get back on track now. This boy needs to stop distracting her!

"Nice to meet you, Ross. Run for your life!"

With that final warning the Doctor opened the door to the stairwell. She quickly ran to the railing and looked down. The Autons were a floor below her, and working their way up fast.

"You're a bunch of fast little buggers, aint yah?" The Doctor spoke out loud before climbing up the flights of steps.

She needed them on the top two floors where the bombs were located. As soon as she was on the roof the Autons have caught up with her. All she needed was to press the button to set off the bomb's timer. She hoped to Rassilon that one minute was enough to escape on.

"You think you can just come and harvest this planet for your own? Well guess what? I'm the Doctor, and as long as I'm here, this planet is safe." She smirked to herself.

"I'd tell you to warn your friends, but I don't think you'll be seeing them again." The Doctor hit the button and quickly sprinted towards the edge of the roof.

'_Get off the roof. Get off the roof. Get off the roof.'_ She kept chanting in her head.

She leapt over the edge and landed roughly in the scaffolding. The Sonic was in her hands in a matter of seconds. The Doctor raised it above her head. The Scaffolding turned on, and started to plummet towards the ground. The Doctor's stomach flew into her throat at the sudden drop.

The scaffolding stopped inches from the ground. The Time Lord barreled out of the scaffolding. She sprinted as fast as she could. A few feet from the building she was knocked off her feet by the force of the explosion.

She carefully picked herself up. Her hearts were pounding in her chest. That was _way_ to close. The Doctor popped her neck, releasing some tension. She mentally checked her body for any injuries to find none. With slight satisfaction the Doctor headed back towards the TARDIS.

Once in the TARDIS, the Doctor was about to take off when the TARDIS gave a hum of concern.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused. "What do you mean there's still a signal? I blew the lot up."

The Doctor checked the database on the screen. Low and behold, there was still a signal. She took out her sonic screwdriver.

"How is that possible? It's tellin' me that there is a surviving Auton from the Hendrick's shop! I just blew that bloody place up not even twenty minutes ago!"

She left the TARDIS and spent all night trying to find where that signal was coming from.

By the next morning she found herself on her hands and knees looking through a cat door of some flat. The cat door opened from within, and the boy from last night stared confused at her.

She quickly got to her feet as he opened the door. Ross. Why is this ape showing up in her life all of a sudden? This is no coincidence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I live here," Ross shot back.

"Well, what do you do that for?" _Smooth._

"'Cos I do. I'm only home because someone blew up my job," he glared at the Doctor.

The Doctor quickly checked her sonic, confused. "I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic." She knocked on his head. "No. Bonehead." She turned to leave. "Bye, then."

"You. Inside. Right now, "Ross demanded as he yanked her inside the flat.

"Who is it?" A woman is heard from a room off to the side.

"It's about last night. She's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Ross lied fluently to his mother.

"He deserves compensation," A blonde woman in her dressing gown appeared from her room. Ross headed toward the kitchen.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk," The Doctor replied while picking up a magazine. She frowned. "That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien."

The Doctor completely ignored Ross, and kept looking though his things. She picked up a book and flipped through the pages quickly.

"Hmm, sad ending."

She then picked up a piece of his mail.

"Ross Tyler."

Nothing rang a bell. This boy still seemed extremely familiar to her. Not remembering was going to kill her.

She then turned toward the mirror to admire herself. She had jaw length dark brown hair. However, the right side of her head was buzzed. She wore a tight purple shirt, with a form fitting leather jacket to go over. Her pants were also leather, and her combat boots add a nice 'bad ass' touch.

"Oh, could have been worse," She scrunched up her face.

"Don't like the ears."

She continued on, and started to shuffle some cards. The cards flew out of her hands after a couple of shuffles. She made an upset face.

"Maybe not."

Scuffling from behind the couch caught her attention. She walked over to the couch to further investigate.

"Do you have a cat?" She asked peering behind the piece of furniture.

"No," Ross quickly replied.

Before she saw it coming, a plastic arm shot out and latched onto her neck. She choked as it cut off her air circulation. She tried to rip it off, but it wouldn't budge. She squeaked and stared at Ross hoping to get his attention. He was too oblivious to notice anything, even when he was staring straight at her.

She finally yanked the arm from her neck. The arm stopped before throwing itself onto Ross's face. He stumbled back against the wall. The Doctor swiftly went to his aid. She tried to yank it off. Ross lost his balance and fell into the Doctor. She fell backwards under his weight. They both crashed into the glass coffee table.

They rolled over each other, both attempting to pull the arm off. At long last the Time Lord removed the arm. She took her Sonic and disabled the arm.

"There. Completely harmless." The Doctor tossed Ross the arm.

"Oh yeah." Ross then hit the Doctor in the arm with the plastic.

"Ow!" The Doctor rubbed her arm before heading out of the flat.

She was heading down the stairs with the plastic arm in hand. Ross was trailing behind her.

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off!"

"Yes I can. This is me, swanning off. See yah!" The Doctor quickly replied.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation." She rolled her eyes.

"You can't just walk away. You've got to tell me what's goin' on!" Ross persisted.

"No I don't," the Doctor stated while walking out of the building.

She kept on walking, and much to her annoyance, so did Ross. This boy would follow her to the ends of the Earth is seemed.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. Tell me, or I'll start talking," Ross threatened.

'_Damn, this ape is persistent,_' She thought.

"Is that supposed to sound tough," The Doc challenged.

"Sort of."

The Gallifreyan smiled. "Doesn't work."

"Who are you," the blonde asked frustrated.

"I told you. The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

She was getting an absolute kick out of this. She just grinned and waved.

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," she grinned.

"Come on, then. You can tell me. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

A very long way. A pang of guilt hit her chest just thinking about her home planet. The home she could never return to. All because she hit that big red button.

A shot of pain surged through her head. It was almost like she was forgetting something big. She shook her head, and pushed the thought to the side.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Ross asked.

"Oh, suddenly the world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all,' she spoke harshly.

"It tried to kill me," he exclaimed.

"It was after me, not you. Last night in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."

Ross rolled his eyes. "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolved around you?"

"Sort of, yeah." She gave a laugh.

"You're full of it!" He laughed.

"Sort of, yeah," She beamed at him.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one." She informed him.

"What, you're on your own?"

'_Not always,_' she thought back to her many past companions.

"Who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

They both continued to walk through the park, side by side. They might have looked like old friends catching up.

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going with living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead," She spoke like it was the simplest answer ever.

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control," she corrected. "Are you alright then?"

"Yeah. So who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

They continued to walk and talk until they were across the street from the TARDIS. Of course, Ross didn't know this fact.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it, because everything looks like it's standing still." She grabbed Ross's hand, and looked at him. "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny world, and if we let go…" She released his hand. "That's who I am."

She started to walk away.

"Now forget me, Ross Tyler. Go home."

With that she walked back to the TARDIS.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Thanks for reading! You are FANTASTIC!

XXX ShawtyGoneMad


	2. Ross Tyler (Part 2)

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was frowning at the screen. This was not good. The signal was getting stronger, meaning the plastics were as well. Good thing the Doctor made a portable device to track down the signal. The Gallifreyan stepped out of the blue box and was on her way.

She was lead towards a housing complex. The signal was very strong here. The Doctor was about to approach the plastic bin when a girl popped out of it. The girl walked over to the yellow buggie and got inside. She was definitely plastic. The Doctor was about to approach the plastic when Ross stepped out of the house. He started to walk towards the yellow buggie. The Doctor quickly hid out of sight. This boy is extremely danger prone. This handsome pink and yellow human seemed to need her help constantly.

"Handsome?" She quietly questioned herself. When did she start to think of him as attractive?

The buggie drove by her. A growl rumbled in her throat. Her distraction let the plastic get away, and with Ross! The plastic tracker was out in a matter of seconds. She quickly followed the signal again.

The Time Lord soon found the buggie once more. It was parked outside the little café she left the TARDIS behind earlier. She put the tracker away, and stepped inside. Casually looking around she finally spotted Ross sitting at a table with the plastic girl across from him. The Doctor quickly grabbed an unopened bottle of champagne off a table, unnoticed. She headed towards their table.

"Your champagne," she offered the bottle, waiting to be noticed.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor," the plastic demanded.

The Doctor frowned and turned towards Ross.

"Sir, your champagne," she offered again.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong," Ross asked this girl.

He cared for her, or at least this image of the girl and not the plastic. They must be in a relationship. The Doctor felt a little pang of jealousy.

_'Stop.' _She internally yelled at herself.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order it," The plastic finally looked up to see the Doctor. "Ah, gotcha," the plastic smiled.

The Doctor started to shake the bottle vigorously. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" She yelled as the cork was released. It flew and stuck in the plastic's forehead.

Slowly the cork was absorbed into her forehead. She soon spit it out of her mouth. Ross looked horrified.

"Anyway," the plastic began to get up, and turned its hand into a chopper.

Ross let out a surprised yell, and fled as plastic Mickey busted the table. The Doctor grabbed the Auton's head, and pulled it off. The other customers saw this, and began to panic. All hell broke loose.

"Don't think that's going to stop me," the head spoke to the Doctor.

The plastic's body got up, and started to flail around. Ross, being the genius that he was, set off the fire alarm. This would allow the customers to escape.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Ross yelled.

The Doctor then led Ross through the kitchen. The head tried to bite the Doctor.

"Oi! Stop that!"

The body of the head wrecked the restaurant before following them to the back exit. The Doctor quickly sealed the exit shut while Ross ran down the alley, past the TARDIS. The Doctor found it ironic that she parked it there earlier in the day. Ross was panicked when he found a padlock on the exit gates.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver," she corrected him.

"Use it," he frantically yelled.

The Doctor casually walked over toward the TARDIS.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here."

The Doctor unlocked the police box, and went inside. The Auton hammered on the metal door, making large dents.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor," Ross yelled.

He tried the gate again. The blonde finally gave up on the gate. He ran into the TARDIS. Ross paused, and stared wide eyed around the console room. He quickly ran out. The human was probably trying to figure out the 'bigger on the inside' concept. The boy finally ran back inside.

"It's going to follow us," he panicked.

The Doctor rushed around the console, pressing buttons and pulling knobs. "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute."

The Doctor set the head on the console panel, and started to attach wires to it. If she could set up a connection, then she could get to the main signal!

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head is perfect! I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor turned to the confused human. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

"Um… The inside's bigger than the outside…?" Ross spoke hesitantly.

"Yes."

"'s alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes… Is that alright?" The Doctor prepared herself for a scream and rejection from the boy.

"Yeah."

_'Thank Rassilon! I'm no good with emotional situations.'_ She thought to herself.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T. A. R. D. I. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Ross looked ready to burst into tears.

_'Please don't cry! Please don't cry!'_

"That's okay. Cultural Shock. Happens to the best of us," she spoke awkwardly. She really wasn't good with the whole 'emotions' thing.

"Did they kill her? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is she dead," Ross asked concerned.

The Doctor furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, didn't think of that."

"She's my girlfriend. You pulled off her head. They copied her and you didn't even think?" He then wildly gestured to the console panel. "And now you're just going to let her melt?"

"Melt?" The Doctor turned to look and gasped.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!"

She ran over to the console fast, and set the TARDIS in motion. She needed to follow that signal!

"What are you doing?"

"Following the signal. It's fading! Wait a minute," she quickly latched onto the fading signal. "I've got it!" The signal started to fade quicker and was almost gone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor bolted out the door.

"You can't go out there! It's not safe," Ross yelled behind the Doctor.

The night time breeze blew through the Doctor's hair. She frowned deeply.

"I lost the signal. I got so close!"

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." She was frustrated with the situation.

"If we're somewhere else, what about the headless thing? It's still on the loose."

The Doctor began to stress out.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night," she questioned bitterly.

There was a short pause before Ross quietly spoke up, almost heartbroken.

"I'll have to tell her mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell her mother she's dead, and you just went and forgot her, again! You were right, you are alien."

The Doctor faced Ross now. She was getting very cross.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"She's not a kid!"

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right!"

Selfish. That's what these humans are. Ungrateful for the acts of heroicness she does. She risks her life countless times, and all they care about are themselves.

"If you're an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North." She was starting to calm down.

"What's a 'police public call box'?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's. It's a disguise."

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" She made an eating motion.

"Any way of stopping it?"

The Doctor grinned, before taking out a tube filled with blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic?"

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?" Ross asked.

"The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London."

Ross stared behind the Doctor, but she didn't notice.

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible!"

Ross kept gesturing towards the Eye.

"What?" The Doctor looked around confused. She finally saw the Eye and caught on.

"Oh. Fantastic!"

The Doctor then began to bolt across the Westminster Bridge. Ross was running right next to her. She grinned and held out her hand to him. He took it. They both ran together hand-in-hand down to the Eye.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants," Ross added in.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Ross took off out of the Doctor's sight.

"What about down there," Ross calls.

The Doctor went over to investigate. She ended up finding a manhole. She grinned.

"Looks good to me!"

They ran down the parapet's steps. The Doctor opened up the hatch to find a red glow from below. She began down the latter. Once down, she cautiously opened the door. Inside was, to no surprise, the consciousness.

_'Ross is fantastic! I might have to keep him around.'_

"The Nestene Consciousness," She pointed to the vat. "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Ross said, a bit unnerved.

The Doctor frowned, before heading down the stairs.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

She walked down to a catwalk overlooking the vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation."

The vat of plastic started to flex. It approved of her request.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

The Doctor noticed Ross run straight to Mickey with worry. She just rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh god! Mickey, it's me! It's okay, it's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid. Ross, it can talk!" Mickey was practically shaking from fright.

"Doctor, they kept her alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep her alive to maintain the copy," she informed him.

"You knew that and you never said," he asked slightly cross.

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." The Doctor shot as she walked down to get closer to the consciousness.

"Am I addressing the consciousness?" It replied with a yes.

"Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The vat of plastic started to reply angrily.

"Oh don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk constitutional right."

The consciousness started to angrily splash back and forth.

"I am talking!" The Time Lord yells. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" Ross yelled out.

She turned around just in time to see the plastics grab her. She struggled against them. One dummy took the anti-plastic from her pocket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to use it!"

The consciousness was extremely angry now.

"I was not attacking you! I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not!"

The consciousness screeched at the Doctor.

"What do you mean," she asked confused.

Just then, a door slid back to reveal the TARDIS.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no!" She knew where this was going. It was horrified of her, because of the war.

"Yes, that's my ship." It screeched at her more. "That's not true! I should know, I was there! I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing," Ross called down.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion!" Her stomach dropped. "Get out, Ross! Just leg it now!"

The consciousness started to throw energy bolts around.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!"

The Eye started to light up with energy.

"It's the end of the world." Ross stated.

The plastic in the vat was getting extremely agitated.

"Get out, Ross! Just get out! Run!" The Doctor was starting to get anxious. She just wanted Ross to get out safely.

"The stairs are gone," he yelled.

_'Oh great.'_

The Autons tried to push the Doctor into the vat. Ross and Mickey ran to the TARDIS hoping for safety.

"I haven't got the key," he yelled.

"We're going to die," Mickey cried.

"No!" The Doctor yelled.

"Time Lord." The Nestene spoke.

The Doctor continued to struggle against the Autons. She ended up tossing one over her shoulder into the vat just as Ross swung by on a chain. He kicked the other Auton into the vat along with the anti-plastic.

"Ross!" She grabbed a hold of him as he shakily landed back on the platform. They both looked down at the consciousness.

"Now we're in trouble," she tells him as she starts to run for the TARDIS.

Explosions start to go off everywhere. She quickly unlocked the TARDIS and hastily brushed past Mickey. As soon as she saw they were both inside, she started running around the console flipping switches and hitting buttons. She internally gave a sigh of relief once they rematerialized at a safer place. Mickey quickly stumbled out followed by Ross. The Doctor just smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor grinned.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," Ross pointed out.

The Gallifreyan nodded. "Yes, I would. Thank you." There was a long pause before the Doctor spoke again. "Right then. I'll be off, unless, er… I don't know, you could come with me." She smiled at Ross, hopeful. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't! She's an alien. She's a thing!" Mickey warned Ross.

_'Rude!'_

"She's not invited," the Doctor pointed at Mickey. She looked at Ross, "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Ross asked.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

The Doctor inwardly glared at Mickey for hugging Ross's waist. "Yeah, I can't. I've, er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this dim lump, so…"

She nodded awkwardly. "Okay, see you around." She quickly retreated into the TARDIS, and took off for the time vortex.

Once in the vortex, she sat down on the jumper seat. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Ross and she could have gone on so many amazing adventures together. He could have been great to have around even if he did aggravate her at times. He was brilliant! It's also been quite some time since she had a companion with her. She couldn't just give up so easily! Something had to make him want to join her. Just then, an idea hit her.

She re-materialized the TARDIS back in the same spot it was in just seconds before. She sprinted to the door, and poked her head out.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"

She watched as Ross gave Mickey a peck on the cheek, before quickly running into the TARDIS. And off they went.

Yay! More adventures are to come! The next chapter will be on the second episode, then some things will start to change. :)

Thanks for reading! You are fantastic!

XXX ShawtyGoneMad


	3. The End of the World (Part 1)

HOUSEKEEPING EXTRA WORK SCHEDULE

The room was lit green from the time rotor.

"Right then, Ross Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it going to be?" The Doctor smirked.

"Uh…forwards."

The Doctor hit a button, and flipped a switch before turning back to Ross.

"How far?"

"One hundred years."

She turned to the console and rolled the time rotor one hundred years. She flipped a lever, and twister a knob, setting the TARDIS into motion. Once they've landed, she smiled and pointed to the door.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."

Ross looked at her in amazement. "You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring though." She grinned at him. "Do you want to go further?"

"Fine by me."

The Doctor rolled the rotor once more, and they traveled through the time vortex. Seconds later the TARDIS stopped.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new roman empire."

"You think you're so impressive," he grinned at her.

"I am so impressive," she feigned being offended.

"You wish," he laughed.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!"

The TARDIS once again travelled through the vortex. Once they arrived, the Doctor dinged the bell for effect. She stood back smiling.

"Where are we? What's out there," he asked excitedly.

She just gestured to the door. Ross slowly walked over to the door, and stepped out. The Doctor followed him out and walked over to the wall. She soniced a panel causing the observation shield to lower. She stepped down to where Ross stood.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future and this is the day-" she looked at her wrist watch. "Hold on…" The sun suddenly flared and turned red.

"This is the day that the sun expands." She turned and looked at Ross. "Welcome to the end of the world." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "C'mon, let's go join the party."

The Doctor led him out of the door of the gallery, and into the hallway. They both began to walk towards the main area.

"Shuttles five and six are now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite," the computer announced.

They continued walking down the hallways.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people," Ross asked.

"Depends on what you mean by people." The Doctor continued to walk without a care in the world.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens," She said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

They turned a corner. The Doctor stopped in front of a door, and took out her sonic.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Ross continued to ask.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck," she explained. "The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

She began to sonic the panel on the wall. She smiled to herself as the door opened.

"What for?"

"Fun."

They entered the observation gallery. A massive window stood at the other end of the room, displaying the Sun and Earth.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich," the Time Lord informed her new companion.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The Sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions," she corrected. "But the planet's now property of the National Trust." She pointed to the satellites around the Earth. "See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the Sun."

Ross shook his head, confused. "The planet looks the same as ever. Thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

"How long's it got," Ross asked, sounding almost heartbroken.

The Doctor checked her wrist watch.

"About half an hour and the planet gets roasted."

Ross looked at the Doctor almost admiringly.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up," she stated, and popped the 'p'.

"But what about the people," Ross asked concerned.

"Oh, it's empty." She reassured him. "They're all gone. No one left."

"Just me, then," he spoke quietly.

The Doctor was about to comfort him when a blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strode towards them.

"Who the hell are you," he asked rudely.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks," the Doctor shot.

"How did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

The Doctor took out her psychic paper, and showed the blue man.

"No, that's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Ross Tyler. He's my plus one. Is that alright?" She placed the psychic paper back into her pocket.

"Well, obviously. Apologies et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The steward walked away and over to the lectern. The Doctor quietly spoke to Ross.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue," Ross stated.

"Yeah."

"'Kay," Ross answered, accepting the fact.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Ross Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions," the steward announced.

A bunch of tiny blue staff members hurried to their positions. The steward continued to announce names.

"And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have… trees. Namely Jabe, Lute, and Coffa."

A shorter bark skinned man entered the room with his two larger escorts. He was beautiful… in a manly tree way. They started to walk over toward the Doctor and Ross.

"The gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Jabe gently handed a potted twig to the Doctor. She grinned and handed it off to Ross.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts!" She patted herself down, quickly thinking.

_ 'They're trees. They should like air, yeah?'_

"Er, I give you in return air from my lungs."

She gently blew on Jabe's face.

"How intimate," Jabe spoke, slightly surprised.

"There's more where that came from," the Doctor grinned, internally laughing that that actually worked.

"I bet there is," Jabe smiled before continuing on.

This continued on for a bit. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh when Ross got spit in the face by the Moxx of Balhoon. 

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

A face in piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame was wheeled in. Her escorts were two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites. The Doctor grinned, silently laughing.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am! Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." She spoke that last part quietly to her escorts. One of her them used a pump spray on her skin.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan; my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry."

Ross slowly walked toward the 'last Human' to investigate more. The Doctor watched, slightly concerned. She hoped he wouldn't react badly.

"But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining Ostrich egg." One of the blue workers brought it out and presented it. "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" The Doctor stifled a laugh.

"And here, another rarity." A 1950's juke box was wheeled in. "According to the archived, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the little attendants pressed a button, and a 45 was selected. The strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell started to ring out. The Gallifreyan laughed and bobbed her head to the music.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in thirty minutes," the steward announced.

The Doctor watched as Ross ran out of the gallery. She started to go after him, but was stopped.

"Doctor?"

She turned around to be flashed by a camera that Jabe was holding.

"Thank you."

The Doctor continued on. _'That was weird,'_ she thought to herself.

She was halfway down a hallway when an announcement was made.

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the steward's office, immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you."

"Opps! That would be me. Better go make sure they don't break my TARDIS," she spoke to herself.

The Doctor went off towards private gallery fifteen to see the tiny attendants starting to lift the TARDIS onto a cart.

"Don't break it now! She's older than your entire race!"

One of the tiny attendants approached the Doctor with a clipboard.

"Name?" It asked in a high pitched voice.

"The Doctor."

"Your ship will be taken to Dock three."

The Doctor saw the attendants roughly wheel the TARDIS away.

"Oi, now, be careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." The Doctor told them.

The attendant with the clipboard handed the Doctor a ticket that said 'Have a nice day'. She shoved it into her pocket, and continued back on her search for her pink and yellow human. She didn't have to go far. Ross was in the room they took the TARDIS out of.

"What'd you think, then?" She asked as she took a seat on the stairs.

"Good. Yeah, fine. Once you get passed the slightly psychic paper." There was a small awkward pause before Ross spoke again. "They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

_'That's not racist at all,'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," she commented.

Ross leaned back and started to take in the Doctor.

"Where are you from," he asked.

"All over the place," She said quickly.

"They all speak English," Ross went on.

The Doctor relaxed a bit, knowing Ross didn't pry on where she was from. She wasn't ready for that.

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain," Ross asked, annoyed.

"Well, in a good way," she reassured.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind and you didn't even ask," Ross fumed.

"I didn't think about it like that…"

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

_'Not this again,_' she internally groaned.

"I'm just the Doctor."

"From what planet?"

She scoffed, "Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!"

"Where are you from," Ross demanded.

"Why does it matter," her voice started to rise.

"Tell me who you are," yelled the Human.

The Doctor was beyond livid at this point. "This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!"

The Time Lord quickly got up and descended down the steps to stand in front of the observation window. She needed a minute to breathe and control her emotions. The Time War was still fresh in her mind. Just thinking about it physically brings her pain. She wasn't ready to talk about it. Let alone to Ross who can hardly handle these prissy rich aliens.

Ross slowly stepped down beside the Doctor. He approached her like he would a frightened animal.

"All right. As my mate Shane says, don't argue with the designated driver." Ross then took out his phone.

"Can't exactly call a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

The Doctor took a breath before turning towards him.

"Tell you what," she grabbed his phone, and began to take it apart. "With a bit of jiggery pokery…"

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery," Ross grinned.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" She gave him a small smile.

"No, I failed hullabaloo."

The Doctor placed a universal signal device into the back of the phone. She knew buying an extra one in the year 5023 would come in handy. She passed it back to the boy.

"There you go."

She watched as Ross stepped away to call his mum. She spoke again once their conversation was over.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill."

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are," she commented.

Just then the space station began to shake. Once it was over, the Doctor paused for a brief second before smiling.

"That's not supposed to happen."

She knew this wasn't going to be a vacation. Something dangerous and exciting seemed to happen everywhere she went. The Doctor absolutely loved it.


	4. The End of the World (Part 2)

**Author's Note: I absolutely love writing this story! I'm even more excited to write to when the Doctor is in her tenth regeneration! The next chapter is going to be a bid further in their travels. They go back to the 1920's and meet the infamous Jay Gatsby! I'm very thrilled for this one. I was also wondering if I should skip over the Slitheen arc and just mention it or should I keep it in and actually write the two episodes out? I love getting feedback from you all!**

The Doctor and Ross made their way back to the observation gallery. The Doctor went over to the panel on the wall and started to do scans.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor turned to meet a tree. "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me," Jabe replied.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know," he paused, "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you and your…husband."

"He's not my husband," she corrected quickly.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubinus?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

Ross finally butt in, annoyed. "Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind?" He frowned. "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson," he referred to Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight," she warned. She turned and took Jabe's offered arm. "I'm all yours," she smiled.

"I want you home by midnight," Ross called after them.

The two aliens made their way into the maintenance duct. They conversed a little as they continued down the hall of wires. It seemed like it went on forever.

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this," she asked.

"Respect for the Earth."Jabe gave a small smile. "Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasion."

"In case your share prices drop?" She smiled back. "I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendent of the Tropical Rainforest."

"Excuse me," she pardoned herself as she took out her Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor began to scan the door panel.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a woman only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence."

The Doctor froze. Jabe knew who she was. He knew what happened. The pained Time Lord stared off, flashing back to that fateful day.

"Even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

Jabe gently placed a hand on the Doctor's arm. She instinctively placed hers on top of his. A single tear dripped down her face. She quickly wiped the tear and opened the door to the engine room. The Doctor shook her head, ridding herself of the painful memories. They both stepped inside the engine room.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor questioned while staring at the giant fans running at full blast. "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro," she laughed and turned from the giant fans. She then began to scan another panel on the wall.

"Gotcha," she said as she pulled off the panel cover. A metal spider-like creature scuttled out and up the nearest wall. "What the hell's that?"

"Is that part of the retro," Jabe questioned, innocently.

The leather clad alien aimed her screwdriver at the spider as Jabe lassoes it.

"Hey, nice liana," she complimented with a smile.

"Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," the Doctor reassured. "Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

"What does it do?"

"Sabotage."

"Earth death in ten minutes," the computer reminded.

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on," she led Jabe back out of the wire pathway, and back to the hallways. They both quickly made their way to the steward's office.

Once they were outside the office the Doctor noticed the smoke, and smell coming from within. The steward was dead.

"Hold on. Get back."

She soniced the door's panel, causing the sun filter to rise.

"Is the steward in there," asked Jabe.

"You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend."

She quickly ran off, following the signal. She hoped no one was in the room. She soon found the room with the descending filter. The Doctor started to work on raising it as fast as she could.

"Anyone in there," she called out.

"Open the door," she heard Ross yell from within. She rolled her eyes, not even surprised.

"Oh, well, it would be you. Hold on. Give us two ticks." She spoke as she continued to work.

"Sun filter rising," the computer announced.

Ross and the Doctor both began to relax.

"Sun filter descending," the computer announced once more.

"Just what we need," the Doctor said, annoyed. "The computer's getting clever."

"Stop mucking about," Ross yelled.

The Doctor began to stress out. "I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back."

After a few nail-biting seconds the Doctor finally got the filter to rise, and stay up.

"The whole door's jammed. I can't open it. Stay there!" She told him before heading off towards the observation gallery.

The Doctor walked inside the gallery as Jabe was giving everyone a briefing. She took the spider from Jabe, and inspected it once more.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead," Jabe informed them.

"Who killed him," The Moxx of Balhoon asked.

"The whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face," Cassandra said.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master."

She set the spider on the ground. It scuffled off towards Cassandra, scanned her, and then moved on. It then moved onto the black gowned group.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse," Cassandra accused.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you think about it…" The Doctor moved towards the group. The leader swung its arm at her. She caught it, and ripped it out. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea."

She pulled the main control wire from the arm. All of the Adherents fell to the floor.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo," she nudged the spider. "Go home."

The spider quickly scuffled off to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms," Cassandra commanded. Her attendants raised their spray guns.

"What are you gonna do, moisturize me," she asked sarcastically.

"With acid. Oh, you're too late. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts; tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face," Cassandra smiled.

"Sabotaging the ship when you're still on it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor crossed her arms.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," the Doctor was astonished at the selfishness of humans.

"You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll tripe in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

The space station shook as the spiders were activated. The force fields suddenly disappeared. They were vulnerable.

"Bye, bye, darlings," Cassandra smirked before she and her attendants beamed out.

The heat levels began to rise.

"We have to reset the computer by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill," she told them as she exited the gallery.

The Doctor and Jabe sped to the engine room. They only had two minutes to restore the system. No pressure. Once inside, the Doctor quickly searched for the switch. She spotted it behind the three giant fans.

"Oh, and guess where the switch is."

The Doctor pulled a breaker lever and the fans began to slow a bit. As soon as she let go and stepped away the fans reset their speed. Jabe grabbed the lever and held it down.

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place," the Time Lord protested.

"I know," the tree told her.

"Jabe, you're made of wood."

"Then stop wasting time, Time Lady," Jabe used the correct gender term of her race. The Doctor grinned, and nodded.

She made it passed the first fan easily. Once at the second fan she looked back at Jabe. He was still okay. They could do this! She turned back to the fan. Timing it perfectly, the Doctor ran through. When she reached the third fan a cry of pain was heard behind her. She turned to look. Jabe had combusted, and was burning alive.

'_No!'_

She couldn't help him. It killed her. The Doctor had to keep going. Jabe's death wouldn't be meaningless. It'll be harder to get through the last fan since they were back on full blast.

The fans were going faster than expected. The only way she could get through is if she slowed down time. It was something they were taught to do in the Academy. It wasn't easy. It took lots of concentration.

She closed her eyes and steadied her hearts. Her entire body needed to be calm. She breathed slowly and focused. In her mind everything started to slow down. The fans were at a crawling pace. Holding her breath, she stepped through.

Once she realized that it worked, her eyes flew open. She bolted forward and pulled down the breaker.

"Raise shields"

The Shields raised just in time as the Earth exploded. Once her adrenaline slowed down, she decided to return to everyone. The Doctor walked back under the fans. She stopped and stared sadly at the ashes of Jabe. No matter how many companions she had, there will always be one constant one: Death. She turned away, and strode back to the main gallery.

When she stepped inside, she saw some members mourning their loss. Seeing Ross also lifted a weight off her shoulders. However, first thing she needed to do was inform Lute and Coffa. She stepped over to them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Jabe is dead," she spoke softly. "He died a hero. Make sure he has an honoured ceremony once you return home. I'm so sorry." She turned and stepped away to let them mourn in private.

"You alright," Ross asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. "She spoke angrily. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby."

The Doctor walked over to the displayed Ostrich egg. She smashed it to reveal a small device.

"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." The Doctor reversed the device. Cassandra beamed back in.

"Oh," she said, shocked.

"The last human," The Doctor growled, very cross.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the human club," Cassandra lied.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, the Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter," Cassandra began to creak.

"And creak," asked the Doctor.

"And what?" Cassandra spoke, confused.

"Creak. You're creaking."

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot," Cassandra cried out.

"You raised the temperature," the Doctor spoke coldly.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything," she begged.

"Help her," Ross said, sympathetically.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," She said stone cold.

"I'm too young," Cassandra cried before exploding.

Without a second glance, the Doctor left the room. She needed pace to calm down. She didn't return until everyone was gone. When she walked back into the gallery she saw Ross staring out where the Earth once was.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-" he stopped himself.

The Doctor knew just what to do. She gently took his hand. "Come with me."

The both silently held hands as they walked back to the TARDIS. When they were inside, Ross sat on the jumper seat, defeated. The Doctor moved around the console returning them to London. When they landed, the two stepped out into a crowd of people.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor took a deep breath. She was going to tell him. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."

"What happened?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "There was a war, and we lost."

"A war with who?" The Doctor stayed silent. "What about your people," Ross went on.

"I'm a Time Lord… well, Time Lady. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

"There's me," Ross told her.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home," she asked, waiting for him to confirm her fear.

"I don't know. I want…" he paused, and sniffed the air. "Oh, can you smell chips?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah."

"I want chips," he smiled.

"Me, too," she grinned.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is! My treat. We've only got five billion years till the shops close."

They grinned at each other before Ross grabbed the Doctor's hand, and led her towards the glorious smell of chips.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! You are FANTASTIC!<p>

XXX ShawtyGoneMad


	5. No Party Like a Gatsby Party

In the TARDIS there is no sense of time. Ross, however, was still accustomed to Earth Time. He needed to go bed at Earth's night, and got up at Earth's morning. It's been quite some time these two have been traveling together. One year, according to the last time they went to Earth. That was quite an adventure. Jackie nailed the Doctor in the face after she found out that some alien stole her son away for an entire twelve months.

On top of that, Earth was invaded be the Slitheen family from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. The Doctor, Ross, and the help of Harriet Jones, blew up Downing Street. The Slitheen were destroyed and the world was saved, again.

Being through so much together you'd figure the Doctor would be used to Ross's human schedule by now. Yet, she was not. It annoyed her that this human needed so much sleep.

She was tinkering away below the grating in the console room to pass the time. Her eyes would keep wandering down to her wrist watch. Time Lords don't need as much sleep as humans do. She spent most of her time bored while Ross was in dreamland.

Finally losing her concentration, the Doctor decided to go make some tea. This seemed to be their routine. The Doctor would waste time during the night to fill her boredom. When she got frustrated she'd leave to make some tea, and a little breakfast. Ross usually awakens are this time.

By the time Ross woke up the Doctor had a fresh batch of Banana-Nut muffins and a warm cup of tea waiting at his usual spot. The Doctor glanced up from her book as the human entered the kitchen. A smile grew on her face. His blonde hair was a class 'A' bed head. His eyes were half lidded and still matted with sleep sand. He looked adorable.

"Good morning," she greeted as she went back to her book.

"Morning," he replied before sitting down and beginning his muffin graze.

Comfortable silence fell between them. Ross ate and drank while the Doctor continued to read _The Hobbit_. Once he was fully awake, Ross spoke up.

"You know, for someone who hates being 'domestic' you sure like to make breakfast every morning."

"It's not being domestic," she protested. "It's called being bored while you sleep your life away."

"Mhmm," he smiled as he continued to eat.

More silence ensued. That was, until the ringing of a phone echoed out. It wasn't Ross's mobile. It was an old fashioned one. That was either one of two people. Winston Churchill or… She quickly made her way to the console room. Ross followed behind her. She quickly approached the old fashioned phone attached to the console along with many other things. She picked the phone up and answered.

"'Ello?"

"Is this the Doctor," a clear, proper, American accent came through.

"This is she. Might I ask who's speaking," she knew who it was. She just enjoyed getting a rouse out of the man.

"It's Gatsby."

"Gatsby," she smiled. "What Gatsby?"

"It's Jay Gatsby, from New-"

"I'm just mucking about," the Doctor smiled

A soft laugh was heard from the other side.

"Right."

"It's been a while," she commented.

"To long in my opinion. In fact, that's why I called. I wanted to personally invite you to my party," Jay spoke confidentially.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"If you could make it," he said.

"I always make it whenever you invite me," her eyes wandered over to Ross who was patiently sitting on the jumper. "Do you mind if I bring a plus one?"

"Of course. Although the last time you were here you I don't remember you being committed," the Doctor was about to interrupt, but Jay quickly went on. "None of the less, I'd be happy to meet the old sport."

Jay went silent.

"Is there something you're not telling me," she questioned.

"Yes. There is something I need to speak with you about. However, I'd much rather do it in person rather than over the telephone."

"Okay," She said slowly.

"I'll see you tonight, then."

"Tra."

They hung up. She turned toward her companion, and grinned.

"So, Ross Tyler, how's about a trip to the 1920's sound?"

"Sounds amazing, but who was on the phone?"

"We were just invited to one of the biggest parties New York has seen. It just so happens to be in the wonderful roaring '20's."

"Tonight?" he asked excited.

"Yup! So you best get dressed. You remember where the wardrobe room is, yeah?"

"Yeah," he began to leave the room when he noticed the Doctor wasn't going to follow. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I wasn't planning on it," She informed him.

"Well you can't go like that. You look like a… biker girl."

"Oi!"

The TARDIS hummed, agreeing with Ross.

"Whose side are you on?!"

The ship hummed once more, encouraging her to change.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in.

The Doctor walked with Ross in the direction of the wardrobe. She kept moving forward once Ross entered the public costume room. She, however, had her own personal room for this. It's where she decides her signature outfit for each regeneration.

She stepped inside the Time Lord sized closet. It was massive. Most females would kill for a closet this size. The Doctor walked forward onto the platform in the center of the wardrobe. Spiral racks of many different clothes reached from the ground to ceiling.

A dress was already selected and placed on the lounge couch. The TARDIS must have picked it out for her. Trusting in her old friend's decision, she put the dress on. It was a spaghetti strapped, mid-thigh dress. The tassels on the dress hung down to her knees. The top of the dress was silver. It faded to gold at her mid-section. That then faded down to a brown shade. The best part of the dress was that it had hidden pockets for her to hold her sonic screwdriver and other various items.

She put on a pair of short heeled silver shoes. They were perfect for dancing, even though she would refuse to. Nothing could really be done with her hair, so she just put a diamond headband across her forehead. And much to her dismay, she ended up putting some make-up on.

Once the TARDIS was satisfied with her friend, she released the Time Lord back into the halls. The Doctor made her way back to the console room. She was met by an incredibly handsome Ross wearing a tuxedo. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Wow, you look… stunning," Ross said breathless.

The Doctor flushed red. "You look very handsome. Well, considering…" She trailed off.

"Considering what?"

"That you're human."

She stepped down and started to command the controls. They were in the '20's in no time. She parked the TARDIS in the gardens, and turned to Ross.

"Ready to go," she asked.

"As I'll ever be," he smiled and offered her his arm.

She gladly took it. They stepped out together. The music was surprisingly very loud. They walked together out of the garden, past the pool and bar and entered the mansion. People were everywhere. It was the height of the party. Glitter and confetti rained down on top of them. The Doctor grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter. She past a glass to Ross, who was staring at everything in awe.

"This is incredible," he spoke.

She smiled and sipped on her drink.

"Care for a dance," he asked.

"Oh no. I don't dance," she informed him.

"Who doesn't know how to dance," he accused.

"I never said I didn't know how to. I said that I 'DON'T' dance."

She then noticed a brunette girl smiling at Ross. A pang of jealousy hit her. She hid it though.

"Besides, it seems that you might have a volunteer," she gestured to the girl.

"But-"

"Go have fun," she encouraged. "I have something's that need to be taken care of."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Go on," she smiled.

Ross gave her a sad look before turning towards the girl. The Doctor stepped away and began up a staircase. She tried to weave through the people, but ended up bumping into a man.

"I'm sorry," he began. "This may seem like an odd question, but have you seen the host, Mr. Gatsby?"

"I have not, but I'll be sure to send him your way…?" she trailed off.

"Nick Carraway," he smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm the Doctor."

"A female doctor. You don't see too many of those," he commented.

"Well it was a pleasure, Mr. Carraway."

She continued up the stairs. She walked over to the railing and searched the crowd below. Ross was instantly spotted. He looked like he was having a blast with the girl. She had the urge to do down and butt in.

Why was she feeling this way? He was just her companion. Nothing more. But what is this feeling? She wasn't starting to develop feelings for him, was she? No, they were simply friends.

The Doctor felt hot breath against her ear. "A lady should never be at a party alone."

"I brought my plus one, Mr. Gatsby," She smirked.

"Where is the old sport?"

"He's down enjoying your party," She took another sip of her champagne. "So, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Let's speak about this in private," he said and guided her away from the party.

He led her to his study. It was a cluttered mess. Books and papers were everywhere. She took a seat in the vinyl chair and set her drink down on the desk.

"Tell me your troubles," she leaned back, and got comfortable.

Gatsby began to pace.

"This may sound a bit mad," he began.

_'Believe me, I've probably heard worse,'_ she thought.

"Over the last few months I have been slowly losing my memories. The oldest things I can remember were about a few weeks before the war. Right around the time I met Daisy Fay. I can't seem to recall my childhood at all."

She let this fact roll around in her head for a moment.

"I thought it would be appropriate to contact you. The last time we met you said that you were a doctor who specialized in odd situations."

"I am," she said absentmindedly.

What could this be? Possibly Alzheimer's? No, this had to be something else.

"Has anything else seemed not quite right?" she asked.

"Well," he started. "I've been feeling drained both physically and mentally."

"Hmm," the Doctor continued to think.

These symptoms seemed like any normal human disease. However, something still seemed off. It was like she could feel a burst of energy coming from somewhere in the mansion. Ross and she will have to check it out.

"Do you mind if I have a look around," she asked while standing up.

"Be my guest. If you'll excuse me, I have to meeting to get to," he took her hand and placed a kiss on it before exiting the room.

The Doctor noticed a dial phone on the desk. She picked up the receiver of the phone and dialed Ross's number. It rang for a long time before he finally picked up. The music was blaring in the background, which caused Ross to yell into the phone.

"'Ello," he said loudly.

"Ross, I need you to meet me at the balcony overlooking the dance floor," she informed him.

"Okay. Did you find something," he asked.

"Not yet," she said while taking out her screwdriver from her secret pocket. "We're going to have a look around though."

Once they hung up the phone the two met by the balcony. The Doctor began to change the setting on her sonic. It was now set to scan.

"What did you find out?" Ross asked.

"Mr. Gatsby is beginning to have some memory loss. He didn't mention having any head trauma."

She began to scan the area. She paused. That's strange. She was getting a reading of high energy from deep within the mansion. The Doctor followed the signal with Ross following beside her. They were led into a very large bedroom.

"The signal is coming from over here," she scanned a wall behind the bed.

She placed the sonic back into her pocket. How does this thing open? She ran her hands over the wall, only to find nothing. She then spied a painting on the wall and got an idea. The Time Lord grinned.

_'Fantastic!'_

"Ross, how good is your American history," she asked.

"Okay, I guess," he said awkwardly.

"If you lived in America in 1922, where would you hide the switch to open the door to your speakeasy?" she grinned, waiting for him to figure it out.

He was quiet for a second while he thought. His eyes searched the wall. He began to smile when his eyes fell upon the painting.

"Behind a painting," he exclaimed.

The Doctor grabbed the painting and placed it on the floor. On the wall was a switch. The Doctor flipped it up, and the wall slid to the side. Her eyes widened when she saw what was behind it.

"This must be what was giving off the energy reading."

"What is it," Ross asked curiously.

"It's a transmatt beam," she stepped inside along with Ross. "But where does it go?"

She pressed the red button. She could never resist. The pair was suddenly beamed up into a ship. The Doctor stepped out. They were in, what seemed to be, a lab. She began to look around. It was like a classic mad scientist's laboratory.

"Doctor, you might want to see this," Ross called her over.

She walked over to find an entire wall full of what looked like crystal balls. Something light blue was swirling in each one. Below every crystal was a name.

Furrowing her brows, she took out her sonic and scanned one. When the readings were finished she was shocked with what she found. She placed the sonic back in her pocket.

"These are memories. Whoever these people are, they're stealing memories," she paused.

What if they were caught while they were here? She could easily block an intruder even if she was in a regenerative sleep. But Ross couldn't, and the Doctor doesn't want to have the hassle of restoring his memories.

"Ross, if they are stealing memories, then we are both at risk. I know how to keep people out of my mind. So I'm going to give you a quick lesson on how to do the same. It's easy."

"How do you do that," Ross frowned.

"It's a part of your mind that most humans can't get to. I'll have to guide you to it, if you'll let me," she spoke that last part softly.

"Of course I'll let you," Ross said quickly.

"This is a very intimate action. I'll be inside your mind," she warned him.

"Let's do it. I don't want to lose my memories," Ross spoke, determined.

The Doctor nodded, and placed her finger tips on the connecting points on his face.

"It's like a mind-meld that Mr. Spock does in Star Trek," she tried to explain.

She concentrated as she expanded her mind into her companion's. She was suddenly hit with confusion and… comfort? Those weren't her emotions. Those were Ross's.

_'Ross, can you hear me?'_

_ 'Yes. What's going on?'_

_ 'I'm in your mind. Just follow my consciousness. I'll lead you towards the hippocampus.'_

She began to guide him through his mind. She tried not to look at things that were personal. She moved slowly so her pink and yellow human could keep up. They finally made their way to the heart of the memory storage.

_'Okay. I'm going to choose a memory at random. I want you to try and push me out. Completely out of your mind. Just imagine a door slamming shut and locking.'_

As she informed him she stepped into one of his memories. The scene was set outside of Ross's apartment building. It was snowing out. Ross was returning home. She noticed a short woman with long brown hair. She was wearing a dress that was brown and pinstriped. She had a tan overcoat on as well. Her shoes were cream colored converse. She looked as if she was in pain. The Doctor instantly spotted the TARDIS in the distance.

"Are you alright, love?" she heard younger Ross ask the woman.

"Yeah."

"To much to drink?" he smiled.

"Something like that."

"Maybe it's time you went home," he suggested.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Happy New Year," he told her with a grin.

"And you. What year is this," she asked.

"Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first."

"2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year," she told him.

"Yeah? See-"

She was suddenly pushed out of Ross's mind. She was so engrossed in the memory that this took her by surprise. She dropped her hands from his face, and opened her eyes. She grinned at him.

"Brilliant! A little slow, but that's to be expected of a first timer."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought," Ross grinned.

The Doctor noticed something off to the side of the lab. She walked over to investigate. One of the crystals was placed on a pedestal-like machine. The computer next to the machine had a bunch of data and information on it.

Name: James (Jay) Gatz (Gatsby)

Age: 32

Species: Human

Breeding Notes: Body is healthy. Fully capable. Good gene pool.

Drainage: 26%

The Doctor stared at the screen reading through the information. The 'drainage' must be the memory. But what does 'breeding notes' have to do with anything?

"Oh," the Doctor grinned. "I get it now."

"Get what?" Ross asked.

"These, whoever they are, are erasing people's memories leaving the body mindless. An empty hard drive. The body will then be used for some type of breeding. But why?"

"Doctor!" Ross cried out.

The Doctor turned around only to get a needle driven into her neck. Her eyelids began to droop as she was hit with drowsiness. Everything went to black.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. Remember, you are FANTASTIC!<p>

XXX ShawtyGoneMad


	6. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**WARNING:** The end of this chapter does contain some blood. It's not gruesomely detailed, but it is mentioned. You have been warned.

When the Doctor opened her eyes she was in a horrifyingly familiar place. The sky was a mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows. The clouds overcastting were a deep purple.

She quickly sat up. She was sitting in a meadow full of grasses and flowers. She looked to her left and saw the two suns setting in the distance behind the mountains. But that's not what made her breath catch, oh no. It was the sight of the Capital.

The Time Lord closed her eyes, and rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes. Her head pounded. Something wasn't right. Didn't something horrible happen to Gallifrey? She couldn't quite remember. Every time she tried to recall her head would explode with pain. It was like her brain was fighting back against something.

"Theta?" she heard a voice ask.

She opened her eyes to see Ross crouching in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Ross! What the hell are you doing here?" the Doctor quickly got to her feet, and began to take in the situation.

"Don't be so dim. You asked me to meet you here. We were going to have a picnic."

So many things were running through her head. She was getting light headed.

"What?"

"Theta, are you alright," Ross grabbed her waist as if to steady her. "Let me help you."

Once her mind began to clear, she pushed the boy away.

"What did you just call me?"

"Theta. That's your name," Ross spoke, confused.

Her hearts stopped. "How did you know that," she asked, quietly.

Ross wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"You told me," he informed her while brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

The Doctor was almost mesmerized by the action. He's never acted like this with her before. It was nice. If only this could happen more often.

Suddenly another wave of intense pain washed over her head. The jabs of pain increased. Something started to happen. Gallifrey and Ross disappeared. She was left in darkness. Then, as if she swam to the surface of a pool, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Instantly, everything came back to her. She was lying on an examination table with a metal device strapped to her head. She was still in the lab.

"The female has awoken," a voice was heard off to her left.

Two creatures came into view. They were both yellow with green and white scaled patterns all over their bodies. The patterns seemed to be ones similar to a Monarch butterfly. The front of their face looked human, but slowly morphed back into fish fins. If they didn't seem a bit intimidating before, then their long sharp claws did it for you.

"Fairfreights," the Doctor grinned. "Fantastic! But aren't you-"

"Endangered. Yes," the female Fairfreight finished.

"What are you doing here? And why are you doing this?"

"Humans have a faster reproductive system then our species," She informed the Doctor.

"That doesn't mean you can go stealing humans and erasing their memories," the Doctor frowned. "Now release me."

"You of all people should know what it's like to be the last of your kind. We can make that pain go away. Did you not enjoy the dream we gave you?"

"Is that what you do? Violate someone's mind and create a dreamlike state to soothe and distract the brain while you drain their body of memories? Then you download yourself in their place?" Disgust dripped from her voice.

The Doctor slowly attempted to reach for her sonic in her pocket.

"A few humans are worth restoring our race."

She had to keep them talking while she attempted to grab her sonic.

"The children would be half human. You'll never have a pure bred race again after this," she pointed out.

"Soon after birth the children would be injected with a Fairfreight vaccination that'll rewrite their human genes to make them pure," the yellow alien informed her.

_'Gotcha,'_ She thought as she grabbed her sonic.

The Doctor took out her sonic and released her restraints and head gear. She rolled off the table and pointed her screwdriver at the pair. They slowly started to back up.

"I don't think you'll be doing any of that. As of now, this project is cancelled."

"You can't do this! Our race will go extinct," they cried.

"Oh don't be so dramatic! You'll just have to take the slower route of reproducing. It's not the end of the world."

She continued to step forward, causing the yellow creatures to step back until they were in one of the few holding pods. The Time Lord soniced the door shut and locked it. Now they couldn't get in her way.

"Ross," she yelled as she ran over to his holding pod.

_'Good. His memory is still intact then,'_ she internally gave a sigh of relief.

She opened the pod, and quickly eased Ross's limp body to the ground. She gently patted his cheeks.

"Wakey, wakey," she called to him.

He gave a soft groan as his eyes fluttered open.

"Doctor? What happened," he asked groggy.

The Doctor quickly got up from her crouched position and headed over to one of the computers.

"The human race getting manipulated by another species, and I had to once again save them," she told him.

In the computer, she began to set the ship's autopilot system for its return trip. Once it was set, she turned back to her companion.

"Right then, now we have to figure out how to return all of these memories."

"What about this button that says 'reverse'," Ross suggested with a grin.

She grinned back, "Fantastic!"

Once the button was pressed the blue liquid was released into the air. It gave off a beautiful light that illuminated the room. It quickly shot out of the ship, and returned it their original bodies.

The Doctor frowned when she noticed Jay's memories were still in its crystal container.

"Lift off in ninety second," the computer warned.

"I'll have to manually return his memories," she noted.

She quickly detached the ball and headed into the transmatt with Ross. They beamed back into the mansion with no problems. The hidden door silently slid open, and they stepped out. Everything was quiet, which was odd.

"Doctor, how long have we been gone," Ross asked when he looked out the window.

"Probably all night."

"The leaves wouldn't start to change colors over night," he commented.

"What," she looked out the window to see that Ross was right. "But how?"

Suddenly a gunshot could be heard in the distance, causing both of them to jump. Moments later a second gunshot was heard. They both looked at one another before running towards the pool area. The Doctor's hearts were racing fast.

She ran ahead of Ross. She burst through the back door and ran ahead. She must have been going too fast because she slipped on something and fell forward. The ball fell from her hand, cracked, and rolled into the pool. The pool that was slowly being tainted red.

She heard Ross give a gasp behind her. She looked down to see what she slipped on.

_'Oh, god'_

Blood. Some man shot himself in the head, and she slipped-

Ross was covered his mouth and turned away. The Doctor carefully got up, and took in the situation. This man must have shot whoever was in the pool, and then shot himself. She slowly walked over to the pool to see who the victim was.

_'No.'_

Even with the water turning red from the blood, she knew who it was.

"Jay," she said quietly.

She stepped away from the pool when she heard the sirens in the distance. The Doctor stepped over to Ross, took his hand, and led him back to the TARDIS. Once inside, they both remained quiet as they went off to get cleaned up. The Doctor's stomach churned when she had to wipe the blood off her legs.

She was greeted with a sad human sitting in his usual spot on the jump seat in the console room. He looked at the Doctor as she walked in.

"Gatsby got his memories back, even if he was dying," Ross said grimly.

The Doctor walked over and gave her pink and yellow human a hug. Ross thought the Doctor was trying to comfort him, when in reality; she was seeking comfort from him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized quietly.

Death was truly her constant companion.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of this month! Remember: You are FANTASTIC!<p>

XXX ShawtyGoneMad


End file.
